ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is the son of Ultraseven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. His training ultimately led to his redemption in his battle with Belial. He is considered one of the strongest Ultras in history. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie A long time ago, Zero was known as a young warrior with an unlimited potential but has no awareness of his true origin. Desired for more power, he attempted to take the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultraseven, followed by the rest of the Ultra Brothers dragging him out of the tower. Zero is first seen wearing the Techtor Gear armor and training with Ultraman Leo on K76, the planet he was sent to after being banished. When Pigmon was in danger, Zero decided to save it rather than continue his battle with Leo. Leo and Ultraman King then revealed to him that protecting lives is the purpose of an Ultra. When Seven exiled him, he was actually saving Zero from touching the Plasma Spark and thus preventing him from a fate similar to Ultraman Belial's. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. to K76, King and Leo revealed to Zero that Seven was his father. King declared Zero redeemed and freed him from his armor so he could join the fight against Belial. Zero arrived only to have a mortally wounded Seven die in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father again. Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero A distortion in space brought Zero to Planet Chain where he discovered the Alien Salome's factory and learned of their invasion plot. He attempted to destroy it with help from dimensionally displaced alternate versions of the ZAP SPACY crew, but found resistance in the form of Imitation Ultra Brothers. After a week had passed, Hiroshi Hyuga and Rei answered a distress call and their ship was drawn into the dimension containing Planet Chain. Zero saved the two of them from Mecha Gomora, and then encountered a robotic clone of himself called Darklops Zero. Zero fought him and ended up being banished by Darklops Zero to another dimension. Zero attempted to escape the dimension but was prevented from doing so by Imitations Ultraman and Ultraseven. Leo arrived to help Zero and they destroyed the imitation Ultras with a Double Flasher. Zero exited the dimension and, along with Rei's Gomora, won against Mecha Gomora and Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero ended up self-destructing and destroying Planet Chain, forcing everyone to flee. Zero helped the Space Pendragon escape the dimension and flew back with Leo to the Land of Light. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire When the Land of Light was invaded by Delusts battleships, Zero was among the resistance and effortlessly killed them, until the real trouble appears in the form of mass-produced Darklops. With the help from his father, Seven, they managed to cleanse the army. A part from the Darklops was salvaged in a meeting of the Space Garrisons, where they deduced that its technology was created from somewhere in the other world. Zero accepted the offer to venture on the source, and his father gave him the Ultra Zero Bracelet that allowed him to transform three times in that other dimension. Thanks to his fellow Land of Light residents, he arrived in the dimension which believed to be the source of the Darklops. He landed on a small quarry on a planet, and helped the miners defending against several Legionoids. With Run, a mine enforcer dying and Zero running out of power, he took Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he became allies with several characters including Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battled against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. But as it seemed that he and his group reached the Shield of Baraji, it crumbled to dust. In the end, Zero was captured and his Ultra Zero Eye were held in Belial's hands. It was then Mirror Knight leapt from his tear and rescued him, regaining the Ultra Eye and transformed into Ultraman Zero again but Belial's final trump card was by absorbing the collected Emeralds and transformed into the gigantic Arch Belial, easily pummeling Zero, even when reinforcements came to help. In a last effort, Zero and Mirror Knight tried to shield the others from Belial's Deathcium Shot and ultimately lost his life from exhaustion. Not intent on losing and now understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baraji, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baraji onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. The other giants distract Belial to give Zero some time to charge seal him, thus liberating invaded planets from Belial's forces. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. Zero formed a new alliance, calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere manned by Beatstar, which kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glenfire broke into the sphere and fought it. They emerged six days later via Mirror Knight's reflection ability and saved Emerana, Rei and Hyuga before encountering Jean-killer. After Emerana and the ZAP Spacy duo saved Jean-bot from his brainwashing, the robot persuaded his "younger brother" Jean-killer to join their side, which succeeded with Emerana's help. With the Ultra Brothers stopped the Beatstar Celestial Sphere from colliding Planet Bram, the team proceed to storm his tower. Leaving his comrades with the rest of the army, Zero marched further and face Beatstar before he was assisted by Jean-killer, piloted by Hyuga himself. Before his death Beatstar admitted that he just fear that living-life form will turn evil like his creators. After everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save the Universe again. Ultraman Saga Special DVD After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Zero arrived on a deserted planet where he fought Zetton. Afterwards he defeated him, but Alien Bat appeared to take Zetton for his plan & created an Anti Ultra Field so Zero's energy would drain quicker and brought Birdon to kill Zero. However Zoffy arrives to assist Zero and lets him borrow his Ultra Converter to regain his energy and both Ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Zoffy informed Zero about Alien Bat's plan on an alternate Earth and Zero used Ultimate Zero to get there. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. After discovering the planet's lack of population, he then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Nozomu Taiga, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy first. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refused to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Ultraman Dyna failed to protect them. After their encounter with Musashi and Team U, the two were led to learn how Alien Bat had kidnapped almost an entirety of the population to empower his Hyper Zetton. During Gubila and Gomess (S)'s attack, Taiga's refusal to cooperate and Zero's forced transformation rendered the giant 5 meters short. Although Zero managed to get Cosmos to tame them, Bat killed the monsters for their failure and sent Hyper Zetton to attack the Team U base the next day. It was during this time where the two finally put aside their differences and Taiga managed to transform into Zero. Alongside Cosmos, the two stormed Zetton's nest, allowing Takeru and Anna to restore Asuka/Dyna at the expense of her own life. The three Ultras combined their powers for Ultimate Zero to deliver the final blow but Alien Bat fuses his ship with his Hyper Zetton to form Imago Hyper Zetton, successfully overpowering the Ultras and killing Zero. As the three Ultra Hosts stood up again, their bravery allows them to fuse their Ultras into Ultraman Saga, therefore killing both the monster and alien for good while restoring the kidnapped populations. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet Earth were turned back on. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 While journeying in the Monster Graveyard, he was attacked by several monsters sent by Alien Bat. Zero used his Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle modes to defeat them. The mastermind appears as Alien Bat, who unveils his monsters as the four beasts of hell. In against EX Red King, he was forced in a one-sided battle after being forced to wear the Techtor Gear Hatred but escaped from it via Strong-Corona and defeated the monster when it try to attack a helpless Pigmon. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat. Facing phantom copies of his Mode Changes, Zero finally countered their surprise attack, therefore killing the true enemy Galberos. Soon he went against Gan Q and Bemstar, simultaneously kill them by exploiting their new powers. It was then that Alien Bat made his move and absorbed the Four Beast of Hell as his antibodies, fighting the Ultra in his giant size while gaining the knowledge Zero's movements. Bat as well revealed that his life is linked to Pigmon, forcing Zero on the mercy of the alien until he heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. Before Bat could slice the Ultra with his sword, Zero split into his Mode Changes, using Luna-Miracle to expel the deceased monsters' spirit from Bat and save Pigmon while Strong-Corona delivers the finisher blow. Reuniting with Ultimate Force Zero, the Ultra finally knew the purpose of his new power as they left. Part 2 After dealing with King Silvergon's attack on Fanegon People's planet, Zero was told by Mother of Ultra that trouble had befallen his team, and in the Mighty Base they found that Mirror Knight and Glen Fire had been turned into bronze. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and expose "Mother of Ultra" to be Alien Hipporito. The evil alien noted how Zero's hand was turned to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and Strong-Corona mode to beat him senseless, knocking him out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnate Buster. With the alien destroyed, Zero's hand turned back to normal but before he could go check on his friends he was set upon by an Alien Temperor and Tyrant. To make things worse, Alien Groza and Alien Deathre join Temperor in a competition to defeat Zero before the young Ultra's comrades appear and kept the aliens occupied, leaving Zero to save Pigmon from Mefilas Surai. Beaten but not destroyed Surai announced the entrance to the power behind the Darkness Five. As lightning struck the top of a nearby mountain Zero and Pigmon spied the form of Armored Darkness, who was revealed to be Belial, who was resurrected from death by possessing said armor. After fighting in a heated battle, Belial possessed Zero, turning him into Zero Darkness and slayed his comrades with Zero's own powers. The young Ultra coild only watch in helplessness and falls into despair but moments before Belial could kill Pigmon, Zero stopped him and transformed into Shining Ultraman Zero. With his new power, the Ultra expelled Belial and turn back time in the local area. The other members of the Ultimate Force Zero were revived, and they all headed back to the base with Pigmon, their new team member. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Zero participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with his father and the Ultra Brothers but, with other Ultras from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. While in the midst of the battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war was about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, all of the Ultras and Kaiju returned to normal and went back home. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! After Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Etelgar at Planet Juran, Ultraman Zero pursued him. But Etelgar escaped, leaving Zero with excuse that Zero would be his main dish (last target). He is soon able to chase Etelgar to Earth, but after meeting Ginga and Victory, Zero called them to pass a trial so they would be able to use the Ultra Fusion Brace which was given to him from Ultra King. He later helped Ultraman Ginga Victory and the Heisei Ultras against Etelgar, but like most of them, he was forced to fight an Eteldummy of his nemesis: Ultraman Belial. Ultraman X Zero was hunting Alien Nackle Bandero in space after the alien was reported for being a thief and an arms dealer. He tracked Bandero to Earth and faced him when Ultraman X battled both alien and Black King. After he managed to severe Black King's horn, Zero tried to chase Bandero by attacking him but X stopped him, since Bandero also brought a human escort. Using Rui's SOS message, Zero managed to find her at Planet Gilmo, and after a small conversation with X, he departed first, attacking Bandero and Black King Drill Custom. X arrived late with Ultraman Zero Armor, a copy of his Ultimate Aegis and the two defeated both alien-monster pair. Zero departed and wishes to meet X again in the future. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Zero battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Shanghai, China and ended up destroying it with his Wide Zero Shot after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After saying farewell to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Zero gave his friend a love hand symbol and a smile flash while quickly saying hello and goodbye before he left with the other Cyber Card Ultras. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Zero was the one that sealed away Maga-Pandon, the King Demon Beast of Fire, in ancient times. Zero's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Hurricane Slash form. In the final episode, his card was manifested in the real world to help Orb finish off Magata no Orochi by combining their finishers with Zero firing his Wide Zero Shot. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After hearing of Mulnau's plot, Zero set out to find Gai Kurenai to inform him on the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Gai's current location, he found Ultraman Orb battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb set out to stop Mulnau before the entire world was turned into jewelry. After the battle was over, Zero returned and recruited Orb to aid X in stopping Desastro which Orb agreed to. Ultra Fight Orb Sent by the Space Garrison to investigate a strange energy in Planet Yomi, Zero encountered Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora before Ultraman Orb helped him in defeating both villains. Not long after, the two were visited by the mastermind Reibatos, who revived six monsters before leaving. Having at least destroyed two of them, Zero had Orb tail the villain before Jack, Seven and Zoffy came to his aid. With Orb fail to intercept the villain, Zero and Seven sent him into the Shining Field to train him. After training with Orb for 10 years, Zero aided Orb in his Emerium Slugger form and Seven in destroying Tyrant. Zero later sent Orb to battle Reibatos but was weakened and left things to Orb. Zero watched Reibatos defeated but was confused about the Giga Battlenizer's fate. Zero, along with Seven, Zoffy and Jack talk to Orb in the Land of Light, Zero offered Orb a place in the Space Garrison, to which he politely declined. After Orb as Gai left, Zero decided to keep the Giga Battlenizer issue slient. Ultraman Geed Ultraman Zero returns in this series as a supporting Ultraman, if not acting as a secondary Ultra. During Belial's raid on the entire galaxy, Zero was among the participants to fight against his assault, but ultimately failed to stopped his foe. When the evil Ultra orchestrated the Crisis Impact, Zero could only watch as the entire universe consumed by a black hole. When Ultraman Hikari's Ultra Capsules were stolen, Zero went to Earth six years later but sustained multiple injuries from his last battle and the Ultimate Bracelet damaged. Right after fighting against Darklops Zero, he bonded with salaryman Leito Igaguri for both healing the latter's injury and recuperating himself while meeting the recent Ultraman Geed. Kei Fukuide (Belial's agent) held his fans and the former Ultra as hostages by Galactron and drags Zero to his own death. Other media Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Compilation Zero appeared in this short film where he was patrolling around the space and was sucked into a field of Minus energy by Yapool that connected to several other realities, hence why he met other Ultras from different continuities. In the end he defeated Yapool with, who was suspected to be an alternate version, Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave mode. After the battle was over, Zero awakes and thinks that it was all a dream when Mirror Knight communicates with him through his Ultra Brace as Zero decides to return to the UFZ Base, unknowingly that Tiga and Dyna had watched him from far distance. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero is the main navigator for Ultraman Retsuden. Hfghbggrbbrgd.jpg Hugging highlight .jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Zero reappears again as host of Shin Ultraman Retsuden. In episode 9, Zero and Glen Fire state that the Dark Spark War took place in an alternative universe, thus further cementing the fact that none of the prime universe Ultras did not participate in it. However, little they know is that the prime Ultraman Taro had somehow joined the battle, evidenced when he mentioned to Hikaru about his student, Ultraman Mebius and his adventures on Earth. Episodes 150 and 151 features Ultraman Zero as the narrator with bonus original clips that include him alongside Showa Ultra Warriors. During episode 150, Zero and his teacher, Leo fought against Legionoids, luring the troops into one spot before finishing them in their ray attacks. The latter episode features Zero and Jack in a sparring match where both of them draw their Ultra Lances. Jack simply wins before Zero returned to the narration and brings the viewers to several clips featuring Ultra Warriors and their respective weapons. Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life In the third season's first episode, "wooser's hand to mouth life is back again", Wooser was piloting the Mecha Wooser and win against a space armada. But in the aftermath of the battle, he and his mecha robot left stranded in space, until he finds himself in a luminous light, where Ultraman Zero (accompanied by the UFZ), encourages him and thus helping Wooser to return to Earth. Zero makes his appearance again as a poster in Wooser's room and again as action figures alongside his UFZ teammates. While this episode is made with a collaboration to Tsuburaya Productions, Wooser himself shares the same voice actor with Ultraman Zero, Mamoru Miyano. Profile Stats *'Height': 49 m (5 m during the battle against Gubila & Gomess (S) in Ultraman Saga) *'Weight': 35,000 t **'w/ Techtor Gear armor': 45,000 t **'w/ Ultimate Aegis armor': 55,000 t *'Age': Over 5,900 years old (equivalent to 18 ~ 20 years old in Earth time) *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000 m *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 70,000 tons *'Home Planet': The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Human Host(s)': Run, Nozomu Taiga, Leito Igaguri *'Relationships' **'Father': Ultraseven **'Mother': Unnamed scientist in the Space Garrison Science and Technology Agency **'Master': Ultraman Leo **'Uncle': Seven's brother **'Aunt': Seven's sister **'Grandfather': Seven's father **'Grandmother': Seven's mother **'Grand aunt': Mother of Ultra **'Grand uncle': Father of Ultra **'Second Cousin': Ultraman Taro **'Step Second Cousin': Ultraman Ace Body Features :;Common * : Like his father, Zero also has a Beam Lamp on his forehead. Since Zero possesses a Color Timer, Zero's Beam Lamp's main use is for firing the Emerium Ray. As Zero Beyond, the Beam Lamp turned into a diamond shape. * : Like his Father, Zero has Protectors on his chest, back and shoulders, which act as both armor and solar panels. * : Another trait inherited from his father, the Zero Sluggers are similar to the Eye Slugger. Though unlike Seven, Zero has two of them. As Zero Beyond, he possess additional two Zero Sluggers, but can only summon energy copies due to the original being non-removable. * A standard device used by Ultra Warriors, his possess connectors that allow him to merge his Zero Sluggers and perform Zero Twin Shoot. *'Ultra Armor': Zero's Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Strength': Thanks to his training and his natural potential, Zero has above average strength compared to the normal Space Ranger. :;Shining Ultraman Zero * : A pentagonal Color Timer on Zero's chest. :;Ultraman Zero Beyond *'Crystals': Zero sported a set of body Crystals on his arms, legs and chest. The sets on his chest took a similar shape to Orb's Protectors. Transformation - NEO= Leito dons the Ultra Zero Eye NEO as his arms spread outwards and Zero's body forms via incoming ribbons of light. The scene later skips to Zero's own rise, with his right hand depicted in his pre-battle stance. IMG 0904.jpeg|Leito before he don the Ultra Zero Eye Neo IMG 0905.jpeg|Zero starts appearing IMG 0906.jpeg IMG 0907.jpeg IMG 0908.jpeg IMG 0909.jpeg IMG 0910.jpeg|Zero rises NeoZeroRise.gif LeitoRise.gif - Beyond= With the Riser in Zero Mode, Leito scans the New Generation Capsules Alpha and Beta before dragging the Riser to his face. This process is called as , allowing him to transform into Ultraman Zero Beyond. He no longer needs to combine the 4 Capsules into the New Generation Capsules after their first merger. - Standard = AlphaBetaCapsuleBeyond.png|Leito prepares to transform ZeroEyeNeoInsert.png|Leito attaches his Ultra Zero Eye NEO to the Riser AlphaRiseBeyond.png|New Generation Capsule Alpha activated BetaRiseBeyond.png|New Generation Capsule Beta activated ZeroBeyondScanRise.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned ZeroBeyondTransformRiser.png|Leito places his Riser near his face Videotogif_2017.08.26_08.06.55.gif|Leito begins to transform into Zero Beyond ZeroBeyondRise1.png ZeroBeyondRise2.png ZeroBeyondRise3.png ZeroBeyondRise4.png ZeroBeyondRise.gif Videotogif 2017.09.05 00.16.11.gif }} }} Forms : Two throwing weapons on his head that are similar to Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger. ** : A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. **'Reflection (Name Unknown)': Naturally resembling the Eye Slugger, the Zero Sluggers are capable of acting as mirror-like substances, which he used in a strategized attack against Virainias and his Tyrant. * : The Zero Sluggers turned into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. ** : A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. * : Given to him by his father, it originally stored energy to allow his transformation three times in another universe. After gaining the Shield of Baraji, it became the , which allows Zero to operate in other universes without such limits. The brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ** : Though not seen, Zero can changes Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throw it to enemies before back to Ultraman Zero. It is very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. ** : Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. ** : Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate form, Strong-Corona Zero or Luna-Miracle Zero and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merged Zero with Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. **'Form Split': When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in Strong-Corona Zero, the other in Luna-Miracle Zero. It is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will. This ability is based on Dyna Miracle and Cosmos Corona's ability to split into clones. **'Combination': Zero was able to combine with Dyna and Cosmos to form Ultraman Saga changing the Ultimate Brace temporarily into the Saga Brace. It is unknown if he can do this again at will due to the nature of their merger. Zero Sluggers .png|Zero Sluggers Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Zero Slugger Attack image ntrn.jpg|Zero Twin Sword Plasma Spark Slash 23.jpg|Plasma Spark Slash Ultra Zero Brace New.jpg|Ultra Zero Bracelet Ultimate Bracelet.png|Ultimate Bracelet imageyffyffugyfyf.jpg|Ultra Zero Lance Zero Form Change.jpg|Mode Change Form split.jpg|Form Split imageefvefvgevefed I combination.jpg|Combination IMG 4153.jpeg|Deflection ::;Special * : A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam. * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. **'Powered-Up Wide Zero Shot': A stronger version of the Wide Zero Shot. Used in Ultraman Ginga S movie once acquiring Crossover Formation. * : A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. imagennhtynhthnhjnknhknhkhtnknhkhtnntkhkmhykyhm.jpg|Emerium Slash Ultraman Zero Zero Twin Shot.gif|Zero Twin Shoot Powered Up Wide Zero Shot.png|Powered Up Wide Zero Shot videotogif_2017.09.02_13.40.01.gif|Wide Zero Shot ::;Physical * : A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. * :A punch attack from Zero hands,revealed in a magazine scan. * : Zero covers his hand with fiery energy and performs a chop. First used to break Darkclops Zero Sluggers. * : Green energy discharges from his blows. Used against Robot Ultraseven. * : A punch from a fist covered in concentrated energy. Only used in a game. * : A pile driver performed by throwing the enemy in the air, jumping up high and grabbing them before driving them head first into the ground. Devised after receiving the Glen Driver. * : Zero's version of the Ultra Knocks Tactics, where he uses his foot to impart energy into the Zero Sluggers via a sweeping kick. Their destructive abilities are increased. *'Martial Arts Training': Having been trained by Leo, Zero has a similar fighting style to the martial arts master. He is taught in the way of Judo and Space Kenpo. **'Knifehand Strike': As one of the martial art movements taught by Leo, Zero is capable of performing a karate chop, with enough force being able to sever one of the horns of Mecha Gomora. * : Possibly a trait inherited from his father, Zero can utilize mental abilities for offensive purpose. This is when Zero knocked Jack away without touching Jack directly in their sparring match. imagebigbang.jpg|Big Bang Zero imagevfvg.jpg|Zero Driver 1-18 Feburary 2014.jpg|Ultra Kick Tactics Telekinesis.jpeg|Ultra Willpower Zero Kick.jpeg|Ultra Zero Kick IMG 0552.jpg|Ultra Zero Punch IMG 0547.jpg|Zero Beam Spike IMG 0548.jpg|Knifehand Strike ::;Miscellaneous *'Holographic Projection': In Ultraman Geed episode 3, Zero can appear as a holographic projection of himself. *'Travel Sphere': Zero can travel in a sphere of blue light in fast speeds to save Geed from being sucked to another dimension by Zegan. *'Assimilation': Like other Ultras, Zero can merge with humans and reviving their life force as well. He was shown doing so via the Ultra Zero Bracelet or using his own power as shown as he merges with Leito Igaguri. * : Zero can create a powerful shield of energy, which is more robust than most barriers. It comes in different variations of size and color. **'Capture Ray': Zero can use the Ultra Zero Defensor at a distance to capture/protect targets at a distance and carry them away to safety. * : An technique used to purify Mirror knight. *'Solar Recharge': Like his father, Zero can draw on the sun to power himself and circumvent his time limit on Earth like planets, however until he gained the Shield of Baraji, he was unable to draw energy from the suns of other dimensions. *'Size Change': Like his father, Zero can change his size from human size to his proper giant height. He uses the same stance as his father, crossing arms and bringing upright to the sides of his head to grow and the reverse to shrink. *'Zero Acceleration': Zero can move himself as a blur. Used against Glen Fire. *'Zero Blocking': Zero can use his bare hands to hold ultra beams. Seen when he fight Ace Robot. *'Zero Tether': A light from the Zero Bracelet. *'Crossover Formation': A momentary power boost used with other Heisei Ultras similar to Glitter Tiga and alternate Ultra Brothers' Glitter Version. * : Zero can create fireworks and launch at his foes, causing an huge explosion. This attack only appeared in the 2011 Ultraman Festival via Televi-kun contest entry and originally called under the entry name . * : A powerful cyclone from the Ultimate Bracelet. This attack only appeared in 2011 Ultraman Festival via Televi Magazine contest entry. *'Wave Intrusion': Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so in Ultraman X episode 5 as Ultimate Zero, though in Shin Ultraman Retsuden, he is able to do it in his normal form. *'Dimensional Closure': By firing two energy beams from both of his hands, Zero can shrink down and close Belial's pocket dimension. IMG 0803.jpeg|Holographic Projection IMG 0804.jpeg|Assilmation (via his own power) assilaimtiom.jpeg|Assimilation (via Ultra Zero Bracelet) Igrfrrfvvrfvmage.jpg|Ultra Zero Defensor imagetngtnhhnhnnnhhn.jpg|Ultra Zero Lecter Zero Size Change.jpg|Size Change Zero Accleration 2.jpg|Zero Acceleration Solar recharge image.jpeg|Solar Recharge Capture Ray.jpeg|Capture Ray IMG 0545.jpg|Zero Blocking IMG 1058.jpeg|Dimensional Closure IMG 1080.jpeg|Flash Travel ::;Combinations * : A flying kick with Ultraman Leo. * : A combination attack with Ultraman Leo where the the Ultras combine their energies into a powerful beam attack. * : A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. * : A combination Barrier created by Zero and Mirror Knight powers. *'Unnamed Combination Attack': A combined attack with the Zero Twin Swords and Zoffy's M78 Ray. Used against Birdon. * : A combination attack in Lost Heroes crossover game series. This attack is done with the help of God Gundam/Domon Kasshu, where both charge their respective Qi before charging with their punch attacks. * : A combination attack of Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash performed by Zero and his father Seven. Appeared in Ultraman Festival 2017. Brggrrgrgbbrimage.jpg|Zero Leo Kick Imagedddd.jpg|Leo-Zero Double Flasher Zero Defense Mirror.jpg|Defense Mirror Zero Explosive_Big_Bang_FInger.jpg|Explosive Big Bang Finger Combination Zero.jpeg|Combination Zero DoubleEmerium.jpg|Double Emerium Attack - Armaments= The Techtor Gear armor covers half of Zero's head and part of his torso along with his hands. It also bears a large cross symbol on its front layer. Predating Zero's own debut in the 2009 movie, this form debuted first in the 2009 Ultraman Festival, providing assistance against Ultraman Belial. At this state, his identity was remained mysterious at that time. :;Techniques * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. This was shown during his appearance in the 2009 Ultraman Festival, which was represented in the "L" style position while his right hand was holding a green-colored laser pointer. Wide Zero Shot Techtor Gear Zero.png|Wide Zero Shot - Hatred= Techtor Gear Hatred When Alien Bat fired at Zero, he was forced to wear a black version of the Tector Gear called the . The armor, similar to the original, limited Zero's strength and speed but also electrocuted Zero when he tried to remove it, making it as well shock restraints. However, Zero managed to tear off the armor and transform into his Strong-Corona Zero. }} - Slugger Gear= In 2010, Tsuburaya Prod. launched a competition called for the readers to design armed forms Ultraman Zero, where he would turn his Zero Sluggers into battle armor. After the competition ended, the two winning entries made their appearance in Ultraman Festival 2010, as Zero splits into three and his copies initiate the . is a blue armor from the entry of Televi-Kun worn by Zero once he charges his Zero Sluggers with luminous holy light. His chest sports a huge star logo and his arms covered by sharp thorns. Despite having little arsenal, Zero instead possess enormous agility and speed. :;Techniques ::;Special * : A stronger variant of Emerium Beam fired from the armor's star logo. Image Emerium start beam.jpg|Emerium Star Beam ::;Miscellaneous *'Acceleration': This form grants Zero the ability to move at greater speed while attacking his opponents with the thorns over his arms. - Keeper Form= Keeper Form is a silver armor from the Televi Magazine entry worn by Zero once his Zero Sluggers granted him enhanced strength. In contrast to Super Form, Keeper Form allows him to manifest brute strength to the greatest extent. Also, it is possible that this armor is the inspiration behind Ultimate Aegis and Ultimate Zero. :;Techniques ::;Special * : By absorbing incoming attacks by his armor, Zero can return fire to the opponent using the sword on his right arm. ::;Miscellaneous *'Shield': Zero's left arm is covered with a durable shield. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baraji from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the which in turn has Zero become . This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. :;Techniques ::;Special * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. However, this attack exhausted Zero greatly. ** : A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Zero it was first used on Gigant Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. Dhsjsnsnhss.jpg|Final Ultimate Zero Trinity videotogif_2017.04.21_02.28.14.gif|Final Ultimate Zero ::;Physical * : From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. ** : Only appeared in crossover game, Lost Heroes 2, Ultimate Zero tag teams with GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］ (Setsuna F. Seiei) to draw their swords and creates a huge GN Particle/Ultimate Aegis-powered energy sword construct before slashing the enemy with it. **'Energy Blade': Zero can use a blue energy blade to slice through Belial's ship. ** : Zero can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. Used on Eteglar. ULTIMATE ZERO SWOED.jpeg|Ultimate Zero Sword GN Ultimate Zero Sword.jpg|GN Ultimate Zero Sword Zero's Emrgy Blade.jpg|Energy Blade image zero energy slash .jpg|Sword Ray Ultimate Zero ::;Miscellaneous *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). * : Since Ultimate Zero is an armament, he retains his original flying kick attack. This was once used to attack Etelgar in Ginga S Movie. *'Shielding': As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Zero can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *'Wave Intrusion': Zero is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so in Ultraman X episode 5 as Ultimate Zero, though in Shin Ultraman Retsuden, he is able to do it in his normal form. Zerotravel.jpg|Dimensional Travel image Ultimate aegis shield.jpg|Shielding }} - Mode Changes= is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities and statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode and powerful attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. It specializes in exerting great force in hand-to-hand combat. :;Techniques ::;Special * : After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnate Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray. GarnateBuster.gif|Garnate Buster ::;Physical *'Strength': Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power EX Red King. * : Zero can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of punch and kick to opponent. His limbs are coated in fiery aura. * : Using his new found strength, Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex which then traps in a net of light, allowing Zero to finish them off. StrongCoronaStrength.gif|Strength Strong Corona Attack.jpg|Strong-Corona Attack IMG 0350.jpeg|Ultra Hurricane ::;Miscelleanous * : Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Zero Lance from the Ultimate Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Energy Slash': From the Ultra Zero Lance, Zero is able to create blue energy slash to damage foes. Seen when he fought against Surai. ** : Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Luna-Miracle. IMG 0355.jpeg|Ultra Zero Lance IMG 0353.jpeg|Energy Slash IMG 0351.jpeg|Mode Change - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero is the combined power of Ultraman Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode and speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. It exists for energy attacks, high speed battles and ending conflicts with no bloodshed. :;Techniques ::;Special Moves * : Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. * : Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultimate Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. Used to tame a rampaging Silvergon. It is based primarily on Cosmos' Luna Full Moon Rect and Dyna's Revolium Wave. *'Life Saving Beam': An unnamed technique that Zero used to save Pigmon's life. Resembles the Luna Wave to a degree but that technique only calms monsters. *'Soul Purifying Wave': An unnamed technique that Zero used to purify the four monster souls in Alien Bat, sending them back to the after life and striping him of his power. It resembles the Revolium Wave but that technique had a different ability. * : In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemstar's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionally link at the time) without ill effect, destroying the two monsters. * : A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, it was used to knock back Armored Mefilas. It works by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. However it has not been shown destroying a target. It is a combination of Cosmos' Moonlight Smash and Dyna's Revolium Wave. MiracleZeroSlugger.gif|Miracle Zero Slugger IMG 0346.jpeg|Particluna Miracle SoulPurify.gif|Soul Purifying Wave IMG 0352.jpeg|Full Moon Wave IMG 0349.jpeg|Life Saving Ray RevoliumSmash.gif|Revolium Smash ::;Miscelleanous * : Retained in most of his transformation, the brace allows Zero to do the following: ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ***'Crescent Slash (Name unknown)': A crescent shaped energy slash via the Ultra Lance by stirking the opponent. Used to finish Hyper Zetton. ** : Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his ultra brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice verse as they are the same object in different modes. ** : Still wearing the Ultimate Brace, Zero is capable of switching either to his original form or Strong-Corona. IMG 0356.jpeg|Ultra Zero Defender IMG 0601.jpeg|Ultra Lance IMG 0602.jpeg|Crescent Slash }} - Shining= Shining Ultraman Zero is a form of Zero that appears in Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. It was first achieved when Zero challenged Belial inside his mind and managed to find the strength to expel Belial's darkness by the words support from his then deceased teammates and absorbing the entire energy of a sun (which represented all of his light, literally and spiritual). It is similar to Glitter Tiga in that it is the realization of the full potential of Light. In this form the Ultimate Bracelet is fully integrated with Zero along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Zero first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Star Drive when he left Shining form he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. He later consciously used this form to finish off the Eteldummy of Ultraman Belial with his Shining Emerium Slash, after weakening him with Mode Changes. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy his target in an instant. (Ultraman All Star Chronicles Only) * : Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam, able to pushed back Belial several yards. Shinning Zero Wide Shot.jpg|Shinning Wide Zero Shot Shining Emerium Slash2.jpg|Shining Emerium Slash ::;Miscellaneous *'Energy Backlash (Name Unknown)': From an energy spark on his right hand, Zero can repel any target he choose. *'Self-Exorcism (Name Unknown)': Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. * : Zero is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Zero can change history using this technique. However, such a feat drains Zero's power drastically. * : First used in Ultra Fight Orb, Zero can create a pocket dimension to isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to use it as a training spot. As a side effect, memories of the time inside of Shining Field can travel back in time due to the temporal-scrambling nature of the technique. IMG 0357.jpeg|Energy Backlash IMG 0358.jpeg|Self-Exorcism Shining Star Drive!.jpg|Shining Star Drive ShiningField.png|Shining Field - Beyond= Ultraman Zero Beyond 1= |-| 2= is a form featured in Ultraman Geed that is accessed through the Riser (Zero Mode) which uses assets of the New Generation Ultra Warriors (Ginga, Victory, X, and Orb). This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Zero traded his Protector for Crystals shaped after Orb's Protectors and his face resembles that of the Riser (Zero Mode). :;Techniques ::;Weapons * : Zero creates projections of the 4 non-detachable Crest Weapons on his head and launches them at his target(s). They can defend against incoming attacks by having them spin around each other at high speeds. They can also be used as a makeshift megaphone if need be, and can produce sounds loud enough to launch a monster off into space. * : Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made purely of energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. QuattroSlugger.gif|Quattro Slugger SluggerDeflect.gif|Deflection Megaphone.gif|Megaphone BeyondTwinEdge.png|Beyond Twin Edge ::;Special * : Zero, firstly releases 8 energy cores (What it seems like floating cannons covered in by the energies, if look closely) from his hands, then he stretches his arms to the side and proceeded to shoot those energy cores at once. It is strong enough to penetrate through Galactron's shield. * : Zero can shoot a laser from his forehead, similar to his old form. * : An improved version of the Wide Zero Shot. BulkyChorus.gif|Bulky Chorus WideBeyondShot.gif|Wide Beyond Shot ::;Physical * : A continuously kicking attack. * : A continuously punching attack. *'Hand Blocking': Zero uses his hands, coated with purple energy, to block beams. he can also send them back towards whoever fires them. videotogif_2017.08.26_08.38.35.gif|Zero Hundred-Fierce Punch HandBlock.png ::;Combination * : A combination attack of Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash performed by Zero and his father Seven. Appeared in Ultraman Festival 2017. DHRWE_7VYAA4hox.jpg|Double Emerium Attack }} Quotes *"Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven!" (Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) *"You'll pay for this." (Zero speaking to Belial again when he see his home being attacked) *"We still have our bright future!" (Zero's famous quote in Ultraman Saga) *"Not yet. I...haven't given up yet! There are those I must protect! I am...an Ultraman!" (Zero's words just before first transforming into Shining Zero) *"Do you have them? Those you protect. Why do you only take lives, and never protect them? Aren't you an Ultraman?!" (Shining Zero's speech before forcing Ultraman Belial out of his body) *"I am the real Ultraman Zero!" (Shining Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) *"I don't have limits!" (Zero's catchphrase as Zero Beyond) Combination The combination of Ultraman Zero Beyond seems to be related, aside from just being labelled as "New Generation Heroes" Ultra Warriors: *New Generation Capsule Alpha (Ginga + Orb): Both briefly lost an original form/power prior to the start of their series as a result of a previous battle and at that time was forced to use an alternative to continue fighting (eg, using past Ultra Powers or bond to a host). Their transformation devices can act as weapons during combat, with their estranged comrades possess darker versions of it. Their series as well debuted simultaneously with popular arcade games. *New Generation Capsule Beta (Victory + X): Both are Ultra Warriors whose Color Timer represented Roman numerical letters and their personal insignia. In combat, they can arm themselves with the power of an Ultra Kaiju and possess weapons that provides them secondary forms, stored under the appearance of Spark Dolls. Trivia *Ultraman Zero was originally going to be called by the initial draft name by Masayuki Gotou and would've resembled an all red version of his current appearance, possibly minus his Color Timer. His Zero Sluggers were originally called the Double I Sluggers and he had several different powers from what his base form currently has, such as a flame covered dash. The Sluggers could also fuse into a bow and arrow, this was later implemented into Ultimate Zero. However, this decision was cancelled, he was renamed "Ultraman Zero" and his body was added the blue as well. **These changes were most likely made to make him feel more like an original Ultra, as opposed to another revamped version of Ultraseven. **Due to how common the red color is among Ultra Warriors, blue was added as well to make him more attractive to new viewers. *His Techtor Gear Zero was meant to be called . Because of the difficulty in designing Zero, Techtor Gear Zero was made first to hide his original appearance. It was initially planned to have a sharp design but producer Junya Okabe proposed a daring appearance. Its suit is a separate molding from the original Zero while the orange tubes were portrayed to be able to expand and contracting itself. *Yuji Kobayashi revealed that the reason he named the character as "Zero" is to symbolize the "restart of Ultraman story from scratch". *Ultraman Zero is the first known Ultra from the Land of Light who is naturally both blue and red colored. *In March 2011, an official Twitter account of Ultraman Zero told the readers to be careful of "strangers" that offered them the chance to become a "magical girl". The post itself is a joke to a popular anime series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica which featured the main antagonist Kyubey manipulating girls (including the main characters of that series) into a magical girl and had become viral in the Japanese fandom ever since, creating a strings of internet meme that featured Zero facing Kyubey. Interesting enough on that same month and year, a civilian caught a photo of Ultraman Zero choking Kyubey's rag doll, further boosting up the meme. *In Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero's rise is a combined sound of the Leo Ring and Ultra Eye. *Zero is the third Hesei Ultra who has fused with another Ultra (Dyna and Cosmos, thus forming become Ultraman Saga). *Ultraman Zero is the first Ultra who had human hosts before taking a human form. **However, he is not the first Ultra to use both human hosts and a human form. That honor actually goes to his father, who first assumed a human form before he took on a human host (excluding Masaki Kazimori Ultraseven's human host from the Heisei Ultra Seven timeline). *Ultraman Zero is the second Ultraman to have a mid-transformation that was not the Ultra's full size. Zero breaks the record at being only 5 meters. The first was Ultraman the Next, who was 10 meters in his mid transformation. *Ultraman Zero is the first documented Ultra to have met different Ultras from other universes. *Shining form first appeared in Zero's mind before it was materialized in his real body. *Currently, Shining form is the only form that Zero achieved by himself. Since Ultimate form was a gift from Ultraman Noa, Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle mode were gained due to the fusion that created Ultraman Saga while Zero Darkness is a forced transformation when possessed by Belial. However Shining form is a combination of all these powers (Minus Darkness obviously) within his body due him fully merging with the Ultimate Brace and the Shield of Baraji within it, meaning the potential for this form was always there since he received the Ultimate Brace and the other forms. *Susumu Kurobe, the actor of Shin Hayata and the current voice of Ultraman states that Zero is his favorite Ultra Warrior, while his favorite Ultra Kaiju are Pigmon and Woo. *Zero had the tendency to relate things to 20,000 years in his speech while performing a backward peace trademark. This is likely a reference to the original Ultraman, whose age at the time of his first arrival on Earth and his first departure is 20,000 years. **This as well may be a reference to one of Tieria Erde's famous quotes "You deserve ten thousand deaths!" from episode 19 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Ultraman Zero is the starting trend for most Heisei Ultramen and Tsuburaya Heroes to be voiced by Mobile Weapon pilot voice actors of the Gundam franchise. *Zero's design and appearance is literally a joke to the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Setsuna F. Seiei and his Mobile Weapon GN-0000 00 Gundam. As shown: **Both Ultra and Mobile Weapon were named after the digit number "Zero" and had the same color-scheme. Also noted that they even acquired armaments (0 Raiser and Ultimate Aegis) which seemingly allowed them to achieve their strongest forms. Another coincidence is that they are empowered by solar energies and the first to use these concepts (Gundam 00 utilizes two GN Drive (Twin Drive System) and Zero uses two Crest Weapons, Zero Slugger). **Both Ultra and pilot had a well known catchphrase to introduce themselves, . They even share the same voice actor, Mamoru Miyano. Interesting to note that in their final form/appearance, their skin color turns completely silver, with Zero using Shining Zero and Setsuna's reason is probably him having assimilated to the ELS. *Ironically, Luna-Miracle Zero's Miracle Zero Slugger attack is similar to how Chaosroid S attacked with its Eye Slugger in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *The Shining Field erected by Shining Ultraman Zero is based on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from the Dragonball franchise, both of which are dimensions with a faster time flow that allow its users to train themselves in a short time. *The name of Zero's new form, Beyond, is rather interesting as he borrows the powers of his successors, making him obtaining a power that is beyond his original era and thus an aversion of the current trope of recent Ultras utilizing their predecessor's powers. **However, this trope is first demonstrated in Movie War Full Throttle when Kamen Rider Gaim used the power of his successor to assume Drive Arms. *Ultraman Zero was, at first, the holder to have the most sluggers, 2, then Orb took that title with Emerium Slugger with 3 sluggers, now Zero has take this back with 4 sluggers in his Beyond form. *Ultraman Zero Beyond's traits resembles these characters below: **His body marks are quite similar to Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode's body marks. **His physical traits also looks similar to Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam, as both shares a white body color with a purple markings on their body. ***One of his special ability called Bulky Chorus, shares the similar ability from the Strike Freedom Gundam's DRAGOON system called Full Burst Mode, as both performs burst shots from their floating cannon simultaneously. Merchandise Zero's various forms have received releases in the Ultra Hero Series line, the Ultra Hero 500 line, and the Ultra Act line. For gallery on merchandise, go to Ultraman Zero/Gallery. Category:Ultraman Zero Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Movie Ultras Category:Judo Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:New Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Fight Orb Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Secondary Ultras